TOILET
by diavazz
Summary: Entah siapa yang keterlaluan. Seokjin atau Namjoon? Keduanya sama-sama gila dengan obsesi tak manusiawi yang sudah mendarah daging.


p style="text-align: center;"TOILET/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Warn!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Frontal area, Dirt-talk, BoyXBoy/p  
p style="text-align: center;"©SKYE Present, 2017/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Namjoon mengumpat, mempercepat langkahnya sepanjang emp/ememarking basement. /emKepalanya menengok kanan-kiri, mencari toilettoilet. Sesuatu di ujung penisnya mendesak dan hampir mengucur. Ia menengok ke bawah, mencengkeramnya kuat. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emShit!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Itu umpatan kelegaan. Matanya menatap plang bergambar pria di ujung koridor. Ia melangkah terburu, dan langsung menyambar knopnya ketika sampai di depannya. Cepat-cepat ia raih resletingnyaresletingnya. Mengeluarkan penisnya, ia mendongak lega. Tanpa sadar seseorang di sampingnya menatap penuh minat pada miliknya./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Membuka mata, Namjoon sadar pria itu tergoda dengan ukurannya. Seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. Jujur saja, ia bukan bagian dari 'penyimpang', tapi boleh juga jika ia mencicipi embool /empria itu. Bukankah sama ketatnya? /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Anu..." Namjoon bertanya canggung, ambigu pula. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seokjin merona. Ketahuan mengintip milik orang lain. "That's big!" serunya tak tahu malu. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Namjoon menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Tangannya meraih kepala penisnya, mencoba mengukurnya. "Yah... Ini belum ereksi. "/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seokjin terkesiap. Hanya membayangkannya, dan ia hampir meneteskan liur. em'/ememHmmm, kelihatannya lezat'. /emKesadarannya memukul telak imajinasi liarnya. em'/ememSadar, Jin! Kau itu pria!'/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jadi, kenapa jika dia seorang pria? Dia ingin merasakan Namjoon menumbuk prostatnya sekarang juga! /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""May i?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Namjoon seperti pria dungu. Tapi kau tahu? Yang mereka lakukan kemudian tidak menunjukkan bahwa Namjoon se-dungu itu. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"••/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seokjin lupa kalau pagi ini ia baru saja ke gereja. Meminta ampun atas nafsu yang sering mengambil alih akal sehatnya. Membayangkan hal yang tak sepantasnya, terlebih yang ia bayangkan adalah 'milik' orang lain. Tapi sekarang lihatlah! Dia mengoral Namjoon seolah ini bukan bagian dari dosanya. Dan dia tersenyum. Bahagia menndengar geraman jantan Namjoon. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Namjoon menyodok mulut binal Seokjin keras, tangannya mencengkeram erat kepala Seokjin. Memperkosa bibir kissable itu. Ia sendiri mendongak keenakan, sesekali menggeram karena cengkeraman mulut Seokjin tak ubahnya seperti vagina yang tempo hari ia nikmati. Basah dqn panas. Menjepit kuat penisnya yang sekarang jauh lebih keras. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ohok!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seokjin tersedak. Rudal over-sized milik Namjoon menabrak kerongkongannya. Berulang-ulang, membuatnya mual. Matanya menatap iba, setitik air mata di sudut matanya menjadi bukti bahwa perlakuan Namjoon sudah keterlaluan. Tapi pria itu tak melihat. Jelas karena ia sedang mendongak keenakan dengan mata tertutup rapat dan menggeram menikmati menyiksa mulut kebas Seokjin. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ghhhhh, /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seokjin mencengkeram paha dalam Namjoon. Tapi sial karena pria itu keliru mengartikannya. Dan Namjoon dengan semangat semakin menggila menyodok mulut Seokjin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hhmm-ugh-pir." Namjoon tersedak napasnya. Melepas cengkeramannya, ia menengok ngusap pipi gembul Seokjin. "Nah, Jin, aku ingin merasakan kerongkonganmu. "/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mata Seokjin membola. Seumur-umur ia tak pernah sampai tahap deep-throat. Ia menggeleng, mengisyaratkan agar langsung saja ke tahap 'maju-mundur'. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey hey! Tenanglah. Ini tidak akan lama kok. Aku janji, setelah itu giliranmu. "/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sebelum ereksi pun miliknya memang punya ukuran yang 'wah'. Sekarang setelah hampir setengah jam Seokjin mengulumnya, malah jadi makin menakutkan dengan urat yang menyembul. Dan panas, juga kaku. Merangsek mendesak mulut Seokjin. Semakin dalam sampai mentok di pangkal tenggorok. Sedikit lagi, dan miliknya bakal merasakan jepitan ketat kerongkongan Seokjin. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hmmmmpffffftt, /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Rasanya kalo sekarang Seokjin lebih hina dari pelacur di bar. Dan dia ingin mati saja sekarang. Setampan apapun Namjoon, ternyata ia adalah seorang sadistik! Seorang teman pernah mengatakan sesuatu sejenis PK(Penjahat Kelamin) atau apalah itu namanya. Intinya Namjoon memang rada gila dengan obsesi 'kerongkongan' dan disini Seokjinlah korbannya. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Penyesalan itu ada. Tapi tak pernah ada gunanya ketika itu selalu datang di akhir. Dan terlebih, ini 'kan memang dia yang keterlaluan menggoda Namjoon, wajah sok polosnya, dan nafsu binatang sialannya. Kemudian ketika milik Namjoon merojok mulutnya ia menangis seperti perawan? Hah! Itu hukumannya jika bermain-main dengan tobat palsu. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dan meskipun Namjoon akan keluar di mulutnya, dia tidak akan benar-benar meninggalkannya tanpa mencicipi manhole-nya. Seokjin sendiri merasakan bagaimana penisnya seakan bisa menyobek jeans yang ia kenakan. Keras dan terjepit jeans ketat. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Gggghhhhh!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Namjoon tetap meyodok miliknya. Membiarkan aliran spermanya masuk ke dalam lambung Seokjin. Mata berair itu tak lagi ia pedulikan, yang penting spermanya tak berceceran dan miliknya bisa selama mungkin dalam mulut Seokjin. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sekrang analmu."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tuh 'kan. Namjoon berbohong tentang gilirannya. Sekarang menjeritpun Seokjin kesusahan. Namjoon menyentak Seokjin, membuatnya menungging. Memelorotkan jeans-nya, Namjoon mulai dengan menampar salah satu sisinya. Seokjin berteriak. Tidak keras, tapi cukup membuat gairan Namjoon naik lagi. Ia jadi tak sabar, dan mulai menusukkan dua jarinya pada anal Seokjin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Panas. Ketat. Menarik kuat jarinya. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tolong selamatkan Seokjin sebelum Namjoon membunuhnya dengan rudal keras yang menyentak pantatnya. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Terakhir, ku ingatkan padamu. Jangan jadi seperti Seokjin yang mengikuti nafsu. Kau bisa saja punya nasib buruk, atau bahkan lebih buruk dari yang Seokjin alami. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"~Owari. Salam kenal dariku. Please review. /p 


End file.
